


Unleashed - SamWinchesterBB 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Pre-series: Winchesters were called for a hunt at Sioux Falls when multiple demon attacks have happened and some of the attacks, are similar to Mary’s death. What they didn’t realize that it was a trap for a certain Winchester and Azazel was looking for his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed - SamWinchesterBB 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustrations was done for the Sam Winchester 2016 story, [Unleashed](http://tarienemrys.livejournal.com/71286.html), by Tarienemrys.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
